The Legend of Zelda: Birth of Hatred
by Souldragon12
Summary: Ever wonder how Neri got to Outset Island? Why she hated her father in the first place? Well lucky you! This oneshot should tell you everything you want to know! Have fun with it! Rated T for some foul but awesome language.


Hey there! Ever wonder how the Hell Neri wound up on Outset? Well here it is! Oneshot! Have fun!

Souldragon12

* * *

_This story tells about Neri's parents. Back before she was taken to Outset to live with Link, she once lived in the Palace of Winds, with her mother and father. This is the story of how the young girl became afraid of her very own father._

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Neri tugged on a purple cape. Vaati looked down at his little three year-old daughter. She was wearing a lavender dress-like tunic.

And she had long bronze hair, (with some some of her dad's light violet highlights) and her eyes were bright sea-green.

He couldn't help but smile, and lift her up.

"Yes, Neri?"

"Daddy can I have your cape?"

His smile was replaced with a frown. "Why do you need my cape?"

"I want to be a super hero!" the little girl said happily.

"And why would you want to do that?" Vaati asked.

"I wanna help people kill the big scary monsters!"

Yep he was definately not happy about this topic. "You know they're not all scary monsters. They're people just wanting to take over the world for respect."

"Vaati?" asked an older female's voice.

A younge woman probably around the age of 19 with long bronze and bright sea green eyes like those that Neri had and wearing a sky blue dress-like tunic, walked into the room.

"What is it now, Zelly?" He sighed exasperated.

"Mommy, Daddy says that I can't be a hero!"

"I did not! She's lying that little sneak."

"Did too!" Neri responded crossing her arms.

"Did not!" Vaati countered, arguing with a three-year-old. Nice way to act your age buddy.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The woman, Zelly, laughed at the two. "Oh relax."

Neri ran to her mother with her father's cape dragging behind her.

"Mommy can I be a hero one day?"

Zelly glanced at Vaati, "I don't think your father would like that very much."

"What's so great about heroes anyway? Everyone thinks they're brave but they're just too stupid to realize what they're doing is utterly reckless." Vaati cut in.

"Vaati." Zelly said, giving him a stern look.

He turned and sulked. Then muttered, "It's true you know."

"What's Daddy talking about Mommy? Is Daddy crazy?" Neri asked, tugging on the bottom of her mother's tunic.

"My sanity is perfectly fine!" Vaati shouted from somewhere within the palace.

"Sure it is Vaati." Zelly called back with a sarcastic tone. She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Daddy's just a bit upset about something that happened a long time ago."

"What happened? Did Daddy get hurt?" Neri asked.

"Heroes..." A voice scoffed from somewhere.

Zelly rolled her eyes and mimied hitting her head up against a wall repeatedly. "Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!"

"I am not angsty!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

It was obvious this family didn't act their ages. If an audience had been watching their argument they probably would have made a face like this -_-' and noticed Neri walk away with the cape.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The voices faded as she moved furthur away.

_Many years ago Neri had once loved her father. She laughed and played with the Wind Mage more then anything, more then unaware of his past. But that was a long time ago. Long gone, in the past. Vaati would never have that same bubbly girl again. He'd never have his cape tugged on. Hell he'd never have a cape that didn't have ashes on it, again! In a sense he missed the past, back when he wasn't just Vaati the Great Sorcerer of Winds but also Vaati the father of Neri. This story will tell how Neri came to hate her father, and how she got to Outset Island, to the care of Link's family. This is the story of her mother's death._

As Neri's parents continued to argue, Neri herself went outside, which her Farther told her not to do, because the outside of the palace was filled with all sorts of monsters. Seriously, who does that?

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"You are too Vaati. Hey wait a minute......Neri?" Zelly asked, searching the room for the girl.

Zelly continued to search the room for her daughter when finally she realized the one place where the little girl could've gone.

"Vaati! Neri's outside!" Zelly shouted, running off to go find her before she got hurt by one of the monsters.

"What?! I told her not to go outside!" Vaati said, running after his said girlfriend.

"You were supposed to watch her!" Zelly said. She was suddenly surrounded by a bright light and when it faded, in Zelly's place stood a pretty white dragon, with great fairy wings.

"How was I supposed to know?" Vaati asked, getting upset.

"Look we don't have time for fighting! I'll check around the back you take the front." Zelly said, and with that she flew off.

Vaati ran towards the front, knowing full well that just transporting there would be useless since the girl could be on her way to the front. He rolled his eyes as monsters tried to attack him. Of all the obsurd things!

"Neri come on out! Daddy's here..." He called out.

A little further back, he heard the sound of Neri's laughter. So he went to check out behind a bush, and guess what he found?

Neri, with the cape pawning a gaint red chu, who was trying to get away from the playful three year old.

He smirked in amusement. "Already making me proud." He gave the Chu a dull kick.

"Come on Neri, let's go inside before your mother has the whole barn." Vaati muttered, picking Neri up and carrying her back inside the Palace.

"Daddy the Chew tried to eat your cape but I saved it for you!" She announced triumphantly.

He did his best to ignore the fact that his cape was scratched a bit.

"Well, good for you." Vaati said.

_*Later that same night*_

"She would be perfectly fine! I'd start slowly and work her up."

"Vaati I am not letting you do this to her! She doesn't need to train at such a young age. Scratch that, she doesn't need to be trained PERIOD!"

"Yes she does! She isn't just half Dragon like you Zelly!"

"You're being a selfish bastard! You don't even care if she gets hurt!"

"I do very well care for her! You're the one being a shelfish bitch!"

"PRICK!"

"COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"I knew it. I should've kept it like it was before. Not having YOU in the picture. But no, I thought it would be okay for Neri to be with her father and have a real family!" Zelly muttered.

"I heard that." He growled. "She's perfectly fine with me in the picture. And taking me out now will only make her hate you." Vaati gave her a smug smirk.

"Your one to talk Vaati." Zelly said, pointing a finger at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He glared.

"She would get hurt. She doesn't WANT to be your little weapon. You can't make her into a fiend like you."

Now that struck Vaati to the core.

He struck her in anger, not thinking completly straight as his daughter walked into the room sleepily.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's wr-" She stopped when she saw what he had done.

Zelly hadn't expected the slap and the back of her head struck up against the wall.

"Mommy!" Neri cried out as she ran to her mother.

The little girl ran to her mother, tears streaking down her face.

"Neri...." Vaati said.

She cried harder. "Why'd you hurt Mommy?!"

"It was an accident..." He turned his back on the little girl. "I didn't mean to."

Zelly, even in pain, glared at Vaati. "You'll never get to see her again."

Neri cried harder as she stared at her father's back. "You're a meanie! I hate you!"

He cringed at her words.

"Mommy...." Neri cried.

Vaati walked away from the scene, thinking Zelly's words to be empty threats. "Your training begins tomorrow."

"Mommy! Please get up!" Neri cried at her mother.

Zelly managed to pull herself up and pick up Neri.

"We have to leave." She whispered to her daughter.

Thunder boomed outside and the wind howled loudly. No doubt Vaati was starting a twister somewhere to let some steam out. They'd only have a little while.

"Mommy what's happening?" Neri sobbed into her chest.

"We're going far away, baby."

"Are we leaving Daddy?"

"Yes...Neri please hold on tight, I'm going to have to fly you, seeing as you can't fly yet...here take this," Zelly said, giving her daughter a pink copy of the Ocarina of Time.

The bright light surrounded Zelly and in her place stood the white dragon.

Neri gripped on to the dragon tightly as it took flight through the raging storm.

Sure enough, off in the distance was a twister and over the winds they could hear curses in a different language. At least Vaati had the common sense to curse in Minish.

"Neri, hold on tight! The winds are strong." Zelly shouted over the roaring winds.

Zelly took off, she had a hard time getting into the air because of the winds but she finally managed to do so.

Neri held in tears as they flew on and a familiar figure spotted them.

They were more then unaware of the pain going through Vaati. He was losing the only thing that had stopped him from trying to destroy Hyrule again. He forced the winds to pull them down.

"Hold on!" Zelly screamed as the winds began to hold her down. Her wings were getting bent and she held in the screams of pain. Everything hurt.

"Mommy...why is daddy so angry at me?" Neri asked.

Zelly cried at the question, knowing it wasn't her he was angry with. Deep in her heart she hated to do this to him, but Neri must come first, so was the way she was taught by her elders before her.

If she wanted to make sure her daughter would never fall into his hands then she'd have to lie and break her daughter's heart. "Daddy wants to hurt you. He wants you to be a bad guy." Well half of it was a lie.

No words escaped the young girl as Zelly finally broke through the winds and spotted a small island nearby. She pushed on and tried her best to get away. Finally she collasped onto the island as she glanced back at the storm.

A scream of either rage, anguish, or utter failure came from the twister.

Vaati wanted to kill something, anything! He wanted to kill the goddesses for allowing such a fate to come to him. He lost his daughter, the only thing he had left that allowed him to keep a cool deminor. Every single memory of defeat came back to him, each pent up emotion spilt out. He'd find his daughter and he'd show the world what they were made of. No, he'd show his daughter's mother what they were made of.

Zelly was injured badly from the flight and panted in her human form next to her exhausted daughter that had managed to fall asleep on the island. She knew she was dying. Not only had the blow to the head hurt but the flying had angered that blow more and given her a few deadly injuries. Her arms were bent in odd angles and bleeding. A large cut was on her neck and her lips were parched from flying against the wind.

She thought back on how her and Vaati met. "Goddesses I hate Romani." She muttered.

A little three year old boy and his grandma were out on the beach.

"Look, Granny! It's a lady!" the little boy said, ruinng up to Zelly.

Despite Zelly's condition, she gave a dry chuckle. "Please take care of my daughter."

She looked at the sleeping toddler with a sad smile.

"Keep her out of danger. When the wind blows strong, keep her inside locked up." she said, stroking the little girl's hair faintly.

Her breathing became ragged and shallow. She started to close her eyes before giving her sleeping daughter a last smile.

"Fuck you, Vaati." and with that, Zelly breathed her last breath and died right there.


End file.
